Kaname Uzuki
Kaname Uzuki (卯月かなめ Uzuki Kaname) is a character in anime series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She debuted in manga chapter 119 of volume 25 and Season 4 of the anime. She is a student from Betzdorf Girls' Elementary School in Luxembourg, and is a Lovely type singer with baby pink as her theme color. Appearance Kaname has black cat ears on her hair when she becomes a magical girl and brown eyes. Her hairstyle resembles Haruka Akagi's except it is colored dark brown and has pink hair bauble. She also wears pink star earrings. Her Spring/Summer attire consists of light pink puff-sleeve shirt that attached with pink tie, pink overall dress with black cats, white frilly socks, alongside pink Mary Jane shoes. For Autumn/Winter she wears light pink jacket hoodie with black cat on the right side, dark pink skirt, red stocking, and pink boots. Personality 'Compare with Yuko, Kaname is much more outgoing than her and sometimes she may seem to be a little rude. When transforming into magical girl, she acts like a cat. Kaname is not harsh or stubborn as Gill, and will running very fast in happy times rather than say "Hi-Ya!" when ripping shirt as tendency. As a Lovely type idol, Kaname is a really cute and sweet girl who loves fashion, but she feels she isn't very good at it. She can get mad sometimes. Story Kaname first appeared in Episode 158 when Aiko and her friends arrived outside her school. At this point, Kaname will introduce herself. During introduction, Kaname seems to know Yuko more as well as some of her friends. As an exchange student from Luxembourg to Japan, Kaname sometimes speaks with broken Japanese, and has a tendency to mix Japanese and French into her sentences;including 'je'(I) and 'tu'(you) in such statements as ''Je can do it for their activities' or 'Tu are safed from danger!' She ends up meeting with Natsuki at the end despite their constant bickering. In Episode 175, she becomes the new member of Soft☆Germanic alongside Chiyo Amanogawa during the results of "Past Idol Clan". Etymology Uzuki (卯月) is the traditional Japanese name for month April. Kaname (かなめ) means important point. Relationships Rinne Hoshizora: Kaname thinks Rinne's hand-made accessories are very beautiful. She sometimes tells Rinne would be a great instructor. Chiyo Amanogawa: They get along well, but Kaname thinks she shouldn't boast too much. Chinatsu, on the other hand, together with Kaname become the new member of Soft☆Germanic. Karin Shiraishi: Kaname and Karin get along as friends as well. Kaname likes her even more than she likes Hiroko. Hiroko Kiriya: They don't interact much with each other, but Hiroko likes Kaname and usually visits her to search for comfort. Yuko Himejima: Kaname and Yuko also get along very well, they usually together and sometimes Yuko invites Kaname to her house. Natsuki Aizawa: Natsuki and Kaname get on very well, they play music together and sometimes play pranks on the other idols. Mio Nanairogaoka: Kaname finds Mio cool. Makoto Ikeda: She can't stand Makoto due to Makoto being mean to her, and she's sure Makoto only knows that since Universe☆Stars is divided into 6 idol clans and one sub-group. They used to get along. Haruka Akagi: Kaname and Haruka are really identical each other, as Haruka can also be silly. Both of them have a good view together. Gill Schweitzer: Gill and Kaname are best of friends. Both of them have excitable personalities and loud voice that allow them to understand each other. They both enjoy playing quite musical games and often go playing believing it to be a new music. However, they are both deadly serious when it comes to battling, and often rely on skills and techniques that they have learnt from exploring or from fellow members to battle with. Most of the time, they are seen playing together and are often in a hysterical mood. Lines Main article: ''Kaname Uzuki/Quotes'' Trivia * In Episode 175, it is revealed that she is a part of a variety show with Yuko called "Futari wa Idol☆Princess!” (ふたりはアイドル☆プリンセス!, lit. "The Two of Us are Idol☆Princess!") ** Futari wa Idol☆Princess! is a variety show for girls filled with royal-style fashion. * Kaname is nicknamed "The Beautiful Cat Girl" (美しき猫娘 Utsukushiki Nekomusume) due to her cat-like acting style. * Despite being Lovely type idol, Kaname's acting like a cat seems close to Pop type idol. * The name of her school, Betzdorf Girls' Elementary School, is named after Betzdorf Castle in Luxembourg, where the current Grand Duke of Luxembourg was born. * She shares her voice actress with Waka Endo from Story of World: A New Miracle. * In magical girl form, Kaname has cat ears. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Magical girls Category:European characters Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols